


A Date For Christmas

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/M, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: A very single Jamie needs a date for Christmas. An equally single Claire needs help in her economics class. A deal is made. But will it stay just mates?





	1. I Am A Bloke-Heid

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [thetranquilteal (dragonBug27)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonBug27/pseuds/thetranquilteal) in the [Outlander_holiday_prompt_exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Outlander_holiday_prompt_exchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> All I want for the holidays is to read a piece of fan fiction about... very single Jamie Fraser dreading going home to Lallybroch for Christmas. Tired of his older sister, Jenny, forever trying to set him up with someone, Jamie lies and tells her that he has a girlfriend. Luckily for him, Claire Beauchamp has no other plans and agrees to be his faux girlfriend for the holidays.

"I am an idiot. I bloody fool. Why did I say that? Why?" Jamie Fraser mumbles to himself as he sits at a table at University. It is a balmy day. Near five degrees Celsius and sunny. For the first week of December in Scotland, this was near spring weather. So, the quad is full of students. Several stop and look at him strangely. He pays them no mind. He is to lost in the horror of what he has done. "To tell mam that! Mam who forgets naught. What am I to do?" He drops his auburn head and his curles cover his face.

Claire Beauchamp has been watching the handsome guy for a while now. He is nervous and it shows. Had been since he rang off with whoever he was talking to. And, now he is mumbling to himself. Claire is a live and let live type of girl. But, something in his desperation draws her. She jumps up, tightens her beanie over her brown mass of curles, and walks over to him.

"Mam! Ye dolt. Ye had to tell mam such a bloody story." He mummors.

"Hi, can I be of assistance?" He looks up and meets the must gorgeous eyes he has ever seen. They are the color of smooth whisky, aged just right. He is temporarily speechless. "I don't mean to intrude. It is just you seem distressed."

"Ahhhh, sorry. Aye lass I am."

"Claire Beauchamp, can I help?" She offers her hand. He takes it.

"Jamie Fraser, I dinna ken Claire. I am a dolt. Told my mam a lie and have no idea how to fix it." He is still holding her hand, he realizes in embarrassment. He swallows and drops it.

"May I join you? Maybe if you tell me what the lie is, you should never lie to your mum by the way, then I can help."

"Please join me. Ye are right. Lying to mam was a block-heid move. I just dinna ken what else to do." She takes a seat across from him.

"Jamie, start from the beginning. Please."

"Aye. Weel, ye see, my mam is upset that I am single. My sister Jenny just recently had her second bairn. Mam is worried that I am not dating anyone. That I haven't brought anyone home since upper school. So, this dolt told her that I have a girlfriend and would bring her home for Christmas." He drops his head back in his hands.

"Oh, so are you gay then?" He looks up startled.

"No, no I am just not dating. My last girlfriend, a lass my parents and family thankfully ne' meet, was a tad disturbed. We went on two dates and I realized it wouldn't work. So, I broke it off. I ne' even kissed her. And, she stalked me for six months. It had the effect of putting me off relationships."

"Wow. I can understand. Couldn't you just tell your parents about her?"

"No, I....my mam would worry. And after Willy."

"Willy?"

"My older brother. He was killed in a car wreck. Was arguing with his girlfriend on the phone."

"Oh gawd. So sorry Jamie," she places her hand over his. He gives her a half smile.

"So, ye see. I couldn't tell them about her. But, I shouldn't have said I was bringing a date."

"No."

"Now when I show up alone I will have to admit to either lying or make up another lie."

"Or."

He looks up. "Or?"

"Well, there is a third choice. Bring a date."

"I just can't Claire. I have dated nary a lass in a year. How am I to meet someone and get close enough to them in two weeks, to bring them home for a week. Impossible."

"No it isn't. Not if you hire someone to be your date."

"Like a hoor'!" He says, scandlized.

"No, like a lady that recalls that you are in her ecomomics class. A lady that needs desperate help catching up less she fail. And is willing to trade being your date for a week for help passing."

"Claire, ye mean ye?"

"I do. I am in pre-med. Science and the upper maths I excell at. Flow charts on economic theory, not so much. You need help. I need help. Win win."

"But don't ye have a boyfriend or girlfriend ye would rather spend the holiday with?"

"Neither. I had a long term boyfriend. But then I found him in bed with my dorm mate."

"Sorry Claire. Family?"

"My parents died when I was five. I am an only child. My Uncle Lambert, Uncle Lamb, raised me. He died last year."

"O' Dhai, that is horrible Claire." He tightens his hand around hers 

"So see, you would be doing my a double favor. I don't want to spend Christmas alone. What do you say?"

"No ties. No obsessive behavior. Just helping each other?"

"Just so."

"You have yourself a deal."

"You have yourself a date." They shake on it.


	2. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire get to know each other.

They meet the next day over coffee and tea. Coffee for him. Tea for her. They are meeting to get to know each other. 

"After all, I can't pretend to be your girlfriend and no nothing about you."

"Good point lass."

"What is your full name Jamie?"

"James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. And yours?"

"Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp."

"It fits ye."

"Thanks. Yours does too. Though I can't imagine it was fun to learn to write all thise names in school."

He chuckles a sound she wants to immediately hear again. "Aye Claire. Twasn't."

"How did you end up with all those names?" 

"Och, family names, ye ken. And my parents couldn't decide which to use. So, use them all."

They laugh together. She takes a sip of her tea and studies him. He is a very attractive man. His auburn hair has hints of gold in it. His blue eyes sparkle when he laughs. His hands, resting on the table, are huge and beautifully shaped. If she has to pretend to be someone's girlfriend, he was a nice bet.

"What are ye thinking?" He inturpts her perusal to ask.

"That you are quite an attractive man."

He grins. "Thank ye Claire. Ye are very attractive yerself." She is beyond attractive. She is beautiful. Striking. Her brown curls, with highlights of gold and blond, float around her pixy face. Her eyes, Christ her eyes, are pools of amber whisky. But, he reminds himself, she is just a mate helping him out.

"What is Jenny's full name?" She is slightly uncomfortable with how he was studying her. But, she was doing the same.

"Janet Ellen Mackenzie Fraser- Murray. Her husband is Ian James Murray. The bairns are James Ian and Margaret Ellen. Wee Jamie is three. Maggie is but three months."

"Awww, do you have pictures?"

"Oh aye." He scans through his phone and passes it to her. Their hands glaze and both ignore the spark. "The newest pictures."

She grins at the tussled haired little boy, with the wide blue eyes, so like his uncle's, glazing down at the dark haired beauty resting in his arms. "They are so beautiful. Oh my. " 

She grins at the tussled haired little boy, with the wide blue eyes, so like his uncle's, glazing down at the dark haired beauty resting in his arms. "They are so beautiful. Oh my. " 

"Aye," the proud uncle says.

They continue to talk for the next hour. They discover each others favorite colors and foods. Favorite subject in school. And dreams for the future.

"I want to be a surgeon." She shyly says.

"That is awesome! I can so see ye doing that."

"Really?"

"Aye. Tis' how ye move yer hands, ye see. With such grace." She looks down at her hands and softly smiles.

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Tis true. I will take over the running of Lallybroch Estate.Tis more then our family home. We do weddings, business retreats, and the like. Lallybroch has been in our family for close to three hundred years."

"Wow! That is amazing."

"Tis."


	3. Dinna Get the Wrong Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nervous Jamie asks Claire something.

"A week. It is just a bloody week until Christmas." Jamies paces back and forth before a calm Claire. The sit in the back part of the Uni's library.

"Shhh Jamie. You will get us kicked out. And relax. We have this."

"One thing." She gestures for him to sit beside her. She can't imagine anything they had missed. They had spent the last week going over all they can think of about their past, present, and plans for the future. She had told him she dreams of being a pediatric surgeon.

"I know it is harder. But, it is what I have always wanted to do. To ease children's suffering."

"I am duely impressed Sassanech."

"Sassanech?"

"Sorry. I didn't.."

"It is okay Scot. We do need nicknames for each other."

He laughed then. But, wasn't now. Was looking very stressed.

"What one thing?"

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression. But, "

"But?"

"We need to see each other's flats. Ye ken for.."

"I ken." He smiles at her horrible Scottish accent. "I do Jamie. When do you want to do this?"

"My flat is just a kilometer away. How about now?"

"Let's go."


	4. Jamie's Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie shows Claire his flat and they draw closer.

"It isn't much, ye ken?" Jamie admits. They are walking up to his door. His flat is on the second floor of an building leased to students and the lift doesn't work. Something he has already apologized for.

"Relax Jamie. I am a student too, you know. I share a small two room flat with two of my mates. There is a hid-a-bed in the living room."

He smiles at this admission and turns the lock on the door. He opens it for her and she walks through, scanning the room. A male's space, obviously. The sofa is brown with nary a throw pillow to add color. The coffee table needs dusted and is stacked with magazines featuring scantily dressed ladies on various vehicles. The windows are covered with various curtains( not one matching) and one sheet. There is a bean bag seat in front of the huge telly with a game system by it. The controller sits at arms reach of the bean bag chair.

"Well, you were not lying about not having a girlfriend. No female would let you live like this. I am surprised you didn't clean up for me. At least, hid those." She gestures to the magazines."

He shrugs uncomfortable. "Weel Sassanech. I wanted ye to see it, warts and all aye. This is me. And if ye are dating, errr pretending to."

"Right, well as your pretend girlfriend, I need to see the rest of your flat. God help me."

He laughs and leads her to the kitchen. There are dishes in the sink, as expected. But, the trash bin is empty. The floor needs cleaned and the counters a good scrubbing. The windows are covered in blinds so, no miss-matched curtains. He then leads her to the loo. She takes a deep breath before entering. There is the expected wet towel on the floor. His hamper is overflowing. She doesn't venture close enough to check the condition on the toilet. His stand-alone shower is surprisingly clean.

"Do ye wish to see my room?"

"I think I must."

His room is a surprise. The bed, king size to fit him, is made. The curtains match the bed spread. The desk is neat and ordered. There is no dust on any surface. His clothes hung neatly in the closet. The dresser top has his toiletries organized on top. One picture in the center. She steps up to look at it closer.

"My family. My mum and da. My sister, Jenny and brother-in-law, Ian. My baby brother, Robbie and big brother Willy. And myself. It was taken a month before Willy died and right after Jenny and Ian's marriage."

She turns and, without thinking, wraps her arms around him. He shudders before returning the embrace. Not a word is said. They just hold each other.

"Sorry." He says after a few moments pass.

"It is okay Jamie." He releases her and she does the same," why don't you tell me?"

"I need too. I ken that. But, it is hard to talk about. He was but four and twenty. Had been on a date. Was heading home after a late night. They dinna ken if he was sleepy or just distracted. He swerved over the center line. Just for a second. Tried to correct. And lost control. Hit a tree. He was dead on impact."

"I am so sorry Jamie."

"Thank ye. How do ye like the room?" She knows he needs to change the subject. So, she responds with a joke to lighten the mood.

"I love it. Who lives here? Because it can't be the same man who inhabits the rest of the house."

As she had hoped, he laughs. "Tis quite a difference. I ken it well. This room is where I study. I canna do such in disorder. Tis easier to keep one room clean then all. So.."

"So, this room is your choice. But, you know Jamie, if you get it good and clean it is easier to keep it that way."

"Ye sound like my mam."

"Do I?"

"Aye."

"Well, we are usually right. Mam's and fake girlfriends."

"Hmm. Weel,I am hoping we are a bit more than that."

"Ohhh."

"Aye, mates. We are mates, aren't we Claire?"

"We are. So mate. Ready to see my flat and meet my flatmates?"

"Aye. Do they ken what we are doing?"

"Aye, they ken."

"Yer Scots is terrible lass."

"Well, can't be good at everything."

He laughs as he escorts her out.


	5. Claire's Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie sees Claire's flat and meets her flatmates.

"Hey, Gellis and.Mary, is everyone decent? I brought a guy home." Claire calls out before she.allows Jamie in. A female voice in a strong.Scottish accent replies.

"Aye lass. Is it this Jamie or a true lover?"

"Jamie." She says.leading him in. "Gellis meet James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser. Jamie, one of my flatmates, Gellis Duncan.

"Hello Gellis." He presents his hand. She takes it and grins, her green eyes appraising him.

"Weel hello." She turns to Claire," Ye dinna tell me he was so yummy Claire."

Jamie blushes and drops her hand. Claire glares at her mate. "Gellis behave. Where is Mary?"

"I'm h h he here." She studders out. She is a wee thing. Her brown hair is partially hiding her face. Her eyes are down. She is the polar opposite of her flirty flatmate. Gellis stands tall and bold. Her green eyes offset by her auburn hair. Just a shade or so darker then Jamie's.

"Jamie meet Mary Hawkins. Mary meet James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser."

"H h h hi."

"Ladies, I am going to show Jamie around. Common areas and my room only. I won't take him to your's."

"He can come to mine. I wouldn't care." Gellis says. Her hand reaches for his chest. He steps back.

"Gellis enough. Seriously. He is a guest and my...well..you know."

"I ken ye are faking a relationship. So, that leaves him available."

"Do ye ken why? Has Claire told ye? I dinna want in a real relationship at all right now. Sorry." Jamie answers her.

"How about just shagging?"

"Gel Gell Gellis!" Mary is horrified at her mates behavior.

"Sorry Mary. And Claire and Jamie. Just teasing."

Claire shakes her head and says," Sorry about that Jamie. Okay. This is the living room, obviously." He looks around and grins. The room is a mixture of all three lasses. He sees Mary in the soft earth tones. In the books stacked neatly on the side table by the armchair with a throw over it. Gellis in the wild animal prints on the throwpillows. In the magazines, the ones whose headlines deal with sex and the female perspective. And Claire in the overall order, in the art on the walls, in the medical books that line the book shelves.

"It is all you. All three of you."

"Yes. Come." He follows her into the kitchen. It is cheery and neat. The dishdrainer is empty and the sink just contains a coffee cup and spoon. The little table has a table clothe that match the curtains. The magnets that hold mostly notices from school, are full of funny sayings. 

"It is quite nice Claire. I see you in the order here."

She laughs and the sound does funny things to his heart. "Wait until you see my bedroom." She takes him to the loo and, as expected, it is spotless. The counters are full of the expected female products inter-mingled with dried flowers, airfreshers, and cute framed prints. The shower curtain matches the flower motif and the curtains on the window. The toilet was covered, lid and back, and the rug before in matches the covers and the rug before the tub. There are two hampers. One marked whites and one colors."

"So, this is what a loo is supposed to look like." He jokes.

"Aye lad. My room is this way." Her room is amazing. An actual canopy bed covered on pillows, throw pillows, and the softest purple bedspread. The curtains are white lace and the valence over the top the same soft purple as the bedspread. Her desk is completely ordered. Her pens and pencils even seperated. Her laptop sits square in the center. A large round rug covers the hard wood floor. It is oriental and has a beautiful design. Circles blooming into bigger circles that bloom into flowers. 

"It is a gorgeous room Sassanech. And it is all you." He compliments. He walks over and studies the family pictures on the wall.

"Me and my parents. The last one taken before.." It shows Claire on her dad's shoulder. Her mam has her arm around him and they are all three smiling. "Me and Uncle Lamb." The same little girl. But her smile is gone. The older man, obviously kin to her mam holds her hand. "A few years later. We are in Egypt here." She had gown. Slimmer and taller. Her grin shows a missing front tooth. She shows them all. Her childhood and teens documented. "And the last of Uncle Lamb." The same lad from the first picture. Noticeable older. No brown remained. His hair snowy white. He stands over a fresh hole in a dig in Israel. He smiles as his niece snaps the picture.

"What happened?"

"He died doing what he loved. Had a heart attack a week after this was taken. On a dig just a few kilometres away. Was turning the dirt and fell over."

"I am sorry Claire." 

"Thank you. He was a great man. Took on the responsibility of my raising with nary a complaint." She turns back to him and a tear escapes her eye. He catches it before opening his arms to her.


	6. Shock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie arrive in Lallybroch, meet his family, and get a shock.

Claire sits taking deep cleansing breathes from the passenger seat of Jamie's car as the head towards Lallybroch. He watches her out of the corner of his eye.

"Are ye okay Sassanech?"

"I will be. I just hope they like me."

"They will. Ye are a single female. A date for Christmas. They will adore ye."

"I have never meet a date's family before. My ex, well, his parents were dead and he had no siblings. Let alone, in-laws and a niece and nephew."

"I promise it will be okay. My family are loving, giving people. Though Jenny may want to ask ye some questions. She is more protective then mam."

"O' Christ."

He takes one hand off the steering wheel and covers her hand. "Ye ken all the answers. Dinna flash." She finds comfort in his touch and words. She can do this! And then they pull up to Lallybroch.

"Holy Mother!" She whispers. Her eyes scan the old house. Over three hundred years! Oh easily. Raised by an archaeologist, she knows old buildings. But had never seen one in such good shape. The bricks that make up her side are very old, but, there is nary one out of place. One side of the front had a rose bush, hibernating now, growing of the side. The other had yellow ivy. She can picture it in the spring and summer and her heart leaps. There is something here that draws her. The heavy wooden door opens as Jamie helps her out of the car. 

"Jamie!" The lady, Ellen Fraser, runs to greet her son. Her hair is also red and flows in waves down her upper back. She throws her arms around him and they hug tight.

"Mam, may I introduce, Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, my girlfriend. Claire, my mam, Ellen Fraser."

"Claire, we have so looked forward to neeting ye. It has been years since Jamie brought anyone home. Come, " she turns to her son," I will send Robbie out to help with the bags. Come Claire and meet the family." She leads her away. She looks helplessly back and he gives her a reassuring smile.

"Claire, my husband and Jamie's da, Brian James Fraser. Honey, this is Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, Jamie's girl."

"Nice to meet you sir." Brian is a large man with a head full of black hair. He stands even a few cm's taller then Jamie. Her takes her hand and smiles broadly.

"Claire, my dear, welcome to our home. It is quite pleased we are to see ye."

"Thank you."

"Have a seat dear and let us get acquainted."

By the time Jamie and Robbie( Robert Ethan), who has his da's height and unruly raven hair, walk in with the bags,; Claire already was seating between his parents telling them of Uncle Lamb.

"He was so accepting of me. Like the sudden presence of my five year old self was not an issue at all."

"What a wonderful man." Ellen says.

"Sorry to inturpt, but where are we putting Claire and I's bags? What rooms?"

"Room. This house will be full. And, yer mam and I are modern enough to ken how things work. Ye will be sharing a room. Yer aught room Jamie." Brian says. He chuckles at the shock on his son's face. "Weren't expecting that, were ye son?"

"No sir. Not at all."

"Weel, go drop yer bags off. Yer sister and family will be here soon."

"I dinna ken, Claire." He urgently tells her in the few minutes they have before Jenny arrives.

"I know. I saw the shock on your face." They stand in his old room. She had told the Fraser's that she needed to get cleaned up before dinner. They had exchanged knowing looks that made the situation worse.

"I ne' would expect thus from them." He continues to explain.

"Jamie, it is not your fault. We will figure something out." She looks to the bed. It is big, king sixed to accommodate his huge frame. "We can share the bed. It is big enough."

"Ye would be comfortable with that?"

"If you are." He looks at the bed and shrugs. 

"Aye lass. It will be okay."

"Claire, ah Claire. Finally. I worried that my brother would ne' find his other half. But, here ye are." Jenny is a tiny thing like her mam. She has raven hair, like her da but, her mam's features. The slanted blue eyes and Viking look, of the Mackenzie's.

"Well, I am happy to be here."

"Ye are surely welcome. I have been Jamie's best mate since we were both in the cradle so, if ye need to ken something about him, come to me. I've all the dirt." Ian Murray says. He is tall. Not as tall as his in-laws but towers over his tiny wife. His hair is a tussled blond and his eyes a deep brown. His son, wee Jamie, had inherited both. He clings to his da's legs as he studies this new person.

"Well thank you Ian." Claire replies with a laugh.

"Yes, thanks Ian." Jamie's tone was torn between disgust and laughter. Laughter won and soon they were all giggling.

"So, how did ye two meet?" Brian asks later over dinner. Claire has the honor of holding Maggie, who is the split of her mam. She gently rocks her up against her shoulder as she eats one handed.

"In our economics class. Your son is a wiz at all that. Me, not so much. He offered to help me and. "

"She caught my eye even before she approached me. Those whisky eyes of hers called out to me." Jamie adds resting his hand on her back.

"How sweet!" Ellen sighs. 

"Gushy stuff." A disgusted thirteen year old Robbie says.

"Just ye wait son. One day the right one will catch yer eye, and, ye won't be able to look away either." His da assures him.


	7. Bed Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie share a bed. And some more of each others past.

"I really like your family." They are back in his old room. She wears the cutest flannel pj's he has ever seen. He wears sweats and a t-shirt. They are both hyper-aware that they will soon be sharing the same bed.

"They like ye too. Ye make a grand first impression."

"With you too?" She sits on the side of his bed and starts to brush her hair out. He is, at first, to distracted to answer. That beautiful brown hair. He longs to touch it. He fists his hands to avoid doing just that.

"Aye, ye did. Ye wouldn't be here otherwise."

"I thought you adding the part about being attracted to my whisky eyes was a nice touch."

"Aye. There is no doubt in their minds that we are a couple."

"Nope. Should we bounce on the bed to make them think that we are..you know." She grins at him as she puts the brush up.

"I ken. I dinna think that will be necessary."

"Okay. Do you have a side to the bed?"

"Weel, I usually spread out everywhere but, I will take the left tonight."

"Okay. So," she climbs into the softness of the old-fashion feather mattress. Her groan causes Jamie to bite his lip to hold back his own. "Sorry. This is just so bloody comfortable."

"Aye." He joins her careful to keep distance between them.

"Ohh, I recall what I meant to ask."

"Aye?"

"You said you usually take all the bed. Does that mean you don't have ladies over just to shag?"

"No. I have never done that. I have had two serious girlfriends," he lays on his back and studies the high ceiling as he talks. "The one first was in upper school. I was ten and six. As was she. She was my first. Eloise. French aye. She ken'd things. Taught me a lot. She went back to France six months later. The second was my first year at University. I really thought she was the one. We dated seriously for a year."

"Yet, you didn't bring her here?"

"No, I was going too. She got sick. Cancer, it was. Her parents came and took her back home. I wanted to go with her. But, she dinna want me to see her like that. They took her back to England. She went into remission. I thought she would return. Instead, she married an English bloke."

"Christ Jamie, I am sorry."

He shrugs. "Ye see now why I haven't dated. And, when I try, I get the psycho."

"All woman aren't alike."

"I ken. Eventually I will find THE ONE. The lass who's soul will call to mine."

"So, just the two?" 

"Aye. And ye Claire? How many?"

"Just one. My ex. He wasn't very good."

"Sorry. Ladies first. It was how I was brought up. How I have always.." He trails off, blushing."

"That is sweet." She turns over to her side, facing him. "It would be nice if all men felt the same."

"Ye will find one who does. Good night Claire."

"Thanks. Good night Jamie."

She lays watching him sleep for a bit before her own eyes drift shut.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

He wakes before dawn. Home. He is home. But who is in bed with him? Who is snuggled up against him? Claire! Right, it is Claire. But why was she wrapped tight around him. Her head resting on his chest. Her arm across his shoulder. Her hair tickling his nose. He reaches up to move it away. A' Dhai, twas just as soft as he imagined it being. He holds it, rubbing his thumb across it. She sighs and snuggles closer. Weel, he doesn't wish to embarrass the lass by waking her. He wraps his own arms around her, keeping one on the hair he has been so eager to touch. The other across her waist. He drifts back to sleep with a smile.


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire find themselves under the mistletoe. Now what?

"Where in the world am I?" Claire thinks as she slowly wakes up. "This is not my bed. And who?" The realization that someone is under her, has her fully awake. She tries to jerk away but, he holds her fast. "Jamie!" It is a relief to recall where and who. But, why is she in his arms?

"Jamie. Wake up. I need the loo." She requests.

"Ohh, sorry lass." He releases his grip on her and she slips off and out of bed. She can't help noticing his erection as her leg grazed him. But, that was normal in the morning. Having to urinate and all. Has nothing to do with me. She firmly tells herself as she hurries to the loo.

Oh, she had felt good in his arms. So good as she fully relaxed against him. Her breasts making contact with his chest. Her leg over his laying against his cock. And, her hair. That glorious curly wig under his hand. He groans and sits fully up. No! This was not happening. He wasn't! No, she is just a mate helping out. No more then that. No matter what his traitorous body wants.

"Well, look at that." Ian says later that morning. They had all gathered for breakfast and now were in the home's huge front room. Jenny sits nursing Maggie while wee Jamie plays nearbye. His grandparents are untangling lights as the family prepares to decorate the tree.

"Look at what?" Jamie asks. He leans against the door watching his family, Claire beside him.

"Ye two have managed to find the mistletoe." Jamie looks up, startled. "Though I am sure it wasn't by accident." But, it was. They had held hands, hugged, and even cuddled together on the sofa, for the benefit of his watching family. But, kissing? No. It was a tad to intimate. "Come on. Give us a kiss. Ye must."

He looks down at her and watches her eyes harden with resolve. They would kiss, they say, but, it would mean naught. He nods and lowers his head. Just a quick pressing of lips to satisfy his family and the requirements of the mistletoe. That is all it was to be. But, as soon as their lips touch that thought and all others leave his head. He groans into her opening mouth. She returns it as her hands find his neck and tangle in the soft hair there. His hands find her back pressing her closer as their tongues meet and tangle. His hands drift lower to her bum and press her up against his growing cockstand.

"Hey guys. Hey! Hello, there are bairns present." Ian's voice fails to penetrate.

"And your mam." Nor does Ellens.

"Son, go to your room if ye need to." Brian's voice gets through. They break apart. She rests her head against his chest, unable to meet anyone's eye. He lowers his head against hers as he wills his breathing and body to calm down.

"That was some kiss brother. But, maybe ye should save it for the bedroom, ye ken?"

"Aye sister. Sorry everyone."

"It is okay son. Ye two are in love. Tis' nice to see." Ellen says with a smile.

"In love?" Claire whispers against his chest. He shudders and holds her tight. What is going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn is going to rapidly heat up.


	9. Promises are Made to be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses. Heat. Exploring bodies. And an interruption.

He leads her out of the room without a word. He kens what his family will think they are doing, but he just needs to talk to her alone. To try to figure this out.

"Jamie?" She questions as soon as they are alone in his room.

"Lust right? Tis all it is, all it can be?"

"Maybe." But she is worrying her lip between her teeth and he kens her enough to recognize that she is holding something back.

"Lass talk to me."

"It is just what we talked out last night. That we have limited our previous love making to those we cared about. Those we love."

"Aye, but we dinna make love."

She arches her brows at him. "No but if your family wasn't there."

"Nae' we..." She just stares her hands on her hips. "Weel maybe."

"Maybe, we promised honesty. And honestly, I wanted to rip your clothes off and have you take me right against the door jam."

"Christ Claire." His pupils have dilated and the tips of his ears are red. She doesn't need to look down to know he is aroused.

"So lust yes. I want you Jamie more then I have ever wanted anyone. But, I fear it is more then that. Because, I have never fell this hard."

"The want is something beyond, isn't it?" He had stepped closer and just ran the back of his hand over her face. She purred under his touch. "I have felt it for awhile now, the craving for your skin. Just to touch you. To hold your hair between my hands. To feel your pulse under my finger. But, I resisted. Just mates was promised."

"Promises are made to be broken." She took a step closer and was now flush against him. And knew what his eyes and ears said was true. He wanted her bad. Her hands find his neck and pull his lips to her.

They kiss as his hands mold her bum to himself. As her hands pull at the back of his sweater. As his pelvis grinds in slow circles against hers. As her hands work under the top of his pants to the smooth skin of his firm bum. He pants as he pulls away and kisses her neck. Love or lust, he wanted her. And wanted her now. He works his hands under and up her own sweater. He molds his hands over her bra clad breasts.

"Please, Jamie, please." He backs her towards the bed when his father's voice comes through the door.

"Sorry guys. Time to decorate the tree."

"Bloody f*ck." Jamie curses as he releases her and tries to find some self control.

"Is..he..serious?" Claire pants out.

"'fraid so. A family tradition, ye ken. If ye are here, ye participate."

"Hell."

"I ken. Come lass." He takes her hand and leads them back downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang you Brian Fraser!


	10. Trimming the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire are to be helping light the tree. But, will other things get lit?

"We start with the lights." Ellen explains when Claire and Jamie rejoin them. 

"And from the top least ye which to kindle her wrath." Jamie adds.

"Now dinna scare her. Yer mam isn't that bad." Brian defends his wife.

"Let Jamie and Claire do it. They have had us waiting." Robbie teases.

"Ye will understand one day, little bro."

"More mushy stuff." He makes a face that has Claire laughing. She moves to help Jamie with the lights.

"Twas our verra first ornament. The one we put on our first Fraser tree." Ellen explains handing it to Claire. It is the nativity represented inside the delicate glass. 

"It is exquisite." Claire says as she gently handles it. The lights are on to Ellen's satisfaction. They are now placing the ornaments. Jamie, smiling, takes it from her. He hangs it high out of the reach of the children.

"Oh, and this one is Jamie's first. See, that is his wee footprint on the side.' 

"Wow Jamie. You had small feet."

"They have grown." And she vividly recalls what he felt like, fully aroused pressed tight against her. Grown indeed. She meets his eyes and they lose track of their surroundings. He holds an ornament in his hands but forgets to hang it. She has to remind herself to breath. Whatever it was under the mistletoe and up in his room was still here.

"Are ye going to hang that ornament or just hold it brother?" Jenny teases as she hangs another herself, balancing Maggie in one arm. Ian holds wee Jamie up so he can hang the one he holds.

"Hang it." He forces his eyes away from Claire's and they both draw shaky breathes. Ellen and Brian exchange glances. It is a long evening as Ellen makes it a point to tell Claire the story behind ever special ornament. Finally.

"Here wee Jamie. Yer sister is still to young to do this. Ye get the honor of hanging the star." Brian lifts his grandson to his shoulders and his Uncle Jamie hands it to him. The proud little boy places it on the top of the tree pressing it tight on.

"Veera grand lad. Shall we light her up?"

"Aye grandda."

"Claire, as our guest, would ye like to plug her in?"

"I am honored." She bends over to do it and Jamie's eyes drift away from tree to her firm.round arse. His da sees and nudges him. He looks up to see his nephew watching him with wide eyes. 'Crap' the wean needn't have seen that.

"Ready everyone?" Claire holds the plug right at the entrance to the outlet.

"Aye!" Echoes and she pushes the plug in. The ayes turn to 'ohhs' and 'ahhs'. It is quite lovely. Standing 6 feet with hundreds of lights and a hundred ornaments. They are offset by the silver icicles and gold garland. The star gold reflecting the light deep in and the light around it. 

"Son." His da stops him as he heads towards his room and Claire an hour later.

"Aye?"

"There is a box of rubbers in the dresser by yer night stand. We love our grandbabies but wish them born the right way at the right time, aye."

"Da, we...Ahhh..I mean.."

"Jamie the sexual tension in this room was thick.enough that probably even Maggie felt it. We are both adults. Just use em', aye?"

"Ahhh. Thanks da. I....errr we will."


	11. I Want Ye So Much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have sex or is it making love?

He finds her sitting on the edge of the bed. Her hair is down and flows in a cloud of curles around her head. She wears a white nightgown instead of the flannel pj’s. He can’t take his eyes off of her.

“I thought of not bringing it. Wasn’t sure why I did. I mean, this wasn’t to be what it now feels like it is. So, I put it on. Should I have?” All said in a rush with little breath or breaks between words.

“Aye. You are the must beautiful woman I ever seen.”

“What now Jamie. Do we stay mates. Masturbate. Take cold showers. Or, finish what we started.”

“I dinna believe there is enough cold water in the world. Nor would jerking off help. T'walt be like placing a bandage over a gapping chest wound.” He honesty said as he walks closer. He stops just a few steps away and the heat, the pull, that is between them, raises every hair on her body.

“That leaves..”

“Aye. I want ye Claire. I want ye so much I can barely breath. Will ye have me?” And time stops as he awaits her answer.

“Yes. I will have you Jamie.” He pulls her up and into his arms. He kisses her as though his life depended on it. As if she was giving him oxygen as well as her tongue. She kissed him make with the same ferocity. He only leaves her lips to taste her neck. She moans his name when he covers her pulse and sucks it in. Her hands work up and under his shirt. He pulls away to pull it off. And, muscles merely hinted at under his heavy winter clothes are on full display.

“You are beautiful.” She whispers as she runs her hands over his back and chest. Goosebumps follow the trail of her hands.

“May I?” He asks as he prepares to take her gown off. She shyly nods. Her ex had told her that her breasts were to small. Her hips to wide. Being that exposed again, worries her. He lifts it off her slowly, allowing his fingers to graze her thighs, her hips, her side, as he slowly undresses her. Her breathing speeds up from desire and fear. Her eyes are tightly shut.

“Claire, open yer eyes please.” She does and looks into the wonder found in his.“ Ye are truly the most beautiful, sexy, and just enchanted woman I have ever seen. Whoever told ye different was a lier.”

“How did you know?”

“Yer face gives ye away Claire. I saw ye cringe and eyes tighten shut as I exposed ye. He is a lier Claire. See and feel what ye do to me.” He places her hand on his straining cock.

“Ohhh. You are so big.” Even through the layer of fabric, she can tell he was twice the size of her ex.

“Ye do this to me. I’ve ne’ felt so turned on before. I promise I willna hurt ye.”

“I believe you.” He smiles and retakes her lips. He kisses her until she molds against him. He then pulls away and drops his head. He skims her neck and upper chest before reaching his goal. He licks around her nips before taking first one and then the other, deep in his mouth. Her soft groans and louder moans spur him on. He sucks and licks until her lower body grinds against him. He grins around her nipple before dropping lower kissing her quivering belly. He felt her grab his hair to stop him as he tries to drift lower.

“It is okay Claire.”

“No. It isn’t. You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Well, it is just—that is to say—bloody hell, it is the smell.” 

“What?”

“I don’t…the odor is..”

“Wait. Did he tell ye that ye smelled bad down here?”

“Yes. Why he wouldn’t,, you know.”

“I ken. Once again, he is a lier. Yer scent has been driving me crazy all day. Ye want me. Yer body is letting me ken that. Yer odor is intoxicating Claire. It doesn’t put me off. It draws me. May I please show ye how much?”.

She bites her lip and softly replies,’ yes.’ He kisses her inner thighs before planting a kiss over her knickers and right in the center of her womanhood. Her,’ oh gawd!’ Is the last recognizable thing she says until she calls out his name as she climaxes. There is a loud ‘ohh’ as he licks up and down over her knicker before impatiently moving them to the side. His fingers open her and his tongue darts in and out of her vagina. This turns the 'ohhh’ into a 'ahhhh’. When his tongue moves up and his fingers replace it she squeals. When his tongue finds her clit, she squeaks. And when, after a few minutes of playing, he pulls her clit into his mouth and sucks it, she gasps and tightens her hands in his hair. He suckles it as his fingers thrusted and suddenly she bucks against him, the breath leaves her body in a whoosh.

“That is it baby,” he thinks,’“ cum for me.” She does with a jerk and shudder as she calls out his name.

“Oh gawd. Oh Jesus. I didn’t know it could..I thought I never..he said it was me. Oh no, it was him.”

“He called ye frigid?” They are both breathing heavy as he pulls her knickers the rest of they way off where they join the rest of their clothes piled on the floor.

“Yes. But I sure ain’t.”

“No. Ye are not.”

“Oh holy mother!” She has just noticed his cock. Huge, thick and so ready.

“I willna hurt ye.” He repeats.

“I know. Please Jamie. I need to feel you inside me.”

“And I need to be there.” He joins her on the bed and reaches for the condoms.

“I thought you weren’t planning on this.”

“I wasn’t. My da was. He placed them here.”

“Really. What an awesome man.”

“Aye.” He rolls it down him. She opens up and looks invitingly at him. An invitation he is happy to accept. He positions himself and slips in. “A’ Dhai!” He cries at as he feels her heat surround him.

“I second that. You feel sooo good.” She arches up and he gets the hint and starts to move. Slowly at first until she grabs his arse and pulls him closer. “I won’t break. Please Jamie. Faster. Harder.”

“Ah Christ,” he breathes as he does. He gets closer to the entrance of her womb with every thrust. Whrn she cums, he feels her tighten all over him. “Claire, I am cumming!” 

“Lay yer head mo’ Ghariad. Rest. ” he whispers against her after.

“Hnmm.” She snuggles closer and does.


	12. Mo' Ghariad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it all means and more love-making.

"We just..didn't we?" She mumbles some unknown time later. 

"Aye, any regrets?

"Hmmm, I maybe should. We did start this out as just mates. But, I don't. How can I after having the first orgasms of my life."

"The first? Ye never..ye ken...ahhh touched yerself."

"Well yes. But the tiny pleasure I found there is nothing like what tonight felt like. When you went down in me! When we were one. Never felt anything like that."

"I am glad. But, is it just physical?"

"No, I don't know what...I mean if it is love, then it is the most powerful love I have ever felt. And anything that powerful may explode. And the shrapnel may...uggg. I am not saying it right!"

"Shhh dinna flash. I ken ye. Ye worry about getting hurt."

"I worry about being blown to bits. Hurt doesn't cover it. Try destroyed. I didn't feel a fraction of what I feel for you, for my ex. And, his betrayal sent me to bed for a week. I was barely talking to anyone for a month."

"I truly understand. Been through the same. This scares me too. But, when I promised not to hurt ye, I didn't just mean with my cock. Ye have me Claire. My heart, mind , soul, and body. I give my all to you. I will treasure and protect any part of ye, ye give me in return."

"You love me?" It is both a question and a statement of fact.

"I do. I dinna intent to. But, I surely do."

"That is what the Gailec meant?"

"Ye heard that, did ye. Aye. It means my love"

"You are mine to, you know. I love you also. Way more then is smart." She is idly caressing his chest down as she talks. When she reaches his waist, she finds him very ready for her, again. "Ahhh, ye have a wee gift for me Mr Fraser."

"No so wee but all yers Miss Beauchamp."

"Not so wee indeed." She grins as she starts to stroke him from root to tip. He groans. She takes his lips, kissing him until neither can breath before moving down and kissing his chest. His groans turn into soft Gailec curses as she takes his nip between her teeth. She bites gently before sucking hard and he arches up. Oh, this was fun. She plays with his nips a bit before moving down. She twirls her tongue in his belly button and he actually giggles. The giggles cut of abruptly when she moves down and licks his penis.

"Oh F**k, don't stop Claire. Please don't stop."

She was having way to much fun to stop. She licked him all over, including his pin tight testes. She then took him in her mouth. She sucks hard. She feels Jamies hand tighten in her hair, not to force, just to hold in place. She sucks and nibbles until she feels his testes tighten farther. She then slip off and up. She wouldn't mind helping him finish if she didn't need him inside her so much. 

She lifts up and on. He grabs her hips as she slips down on him. "Ahhh gawd. Just there!" She shudders out as he fills her to her womb.

"Wait love. Condom."

Oh man. She was totally lost and forgot about it. But, the feel of all of him in her has her thinking if they continue past the week, well, that she might want to get on the pill. When he is properly covered, she slips back on and starts to rock. She anchors herself on his chest. He puts one hand on her chest, teasing her nipples. The other he moves between her legs over her clit.

"Oh gawd Jamie!" She calls out as he starts to stoke. Her rythmn picks up. She rocks up and down on him as he flicks her nips and clit. "Ohhhh eeeeeaaaaa." Her cries echoe across the room as she cums. She falls down on him and he picks up the rythmn. He cums himself after a few deep strokes. Then they sleep, still joined.


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie confesses all to his da.

"Jamie?" His da stops him as he heads down stairs after coffee the next morning. It had been a long night.

"Aye da?"

"Can I talk with ye a moment son?" They head towards the kitchen. Jamie really needs coffee. Claire is still asleep.

"What's up da?" He asks after pouring a cup and taken that first fortifying sip.

"Yer mam and I understand that ye and Claire are a couple and verra much in love. We do. It is just.."

"Aye?" He is blushing. He and Claire had made no effort to be quiet last night. Were they overheard?"

"Yer mam and I...we...ye were quite loud son. Ye both were."

"I am sorry. We dinna...ahhh this is embarrassing."

"No need to be embarrassed. It is a good thing. A healthy love life. And after six months at yer ages, to still be so into each other. It is nice to see." Jamie had told them they had been together six months. "We just don't want wee Jamie asking questions."

"No." He feels guilty. Nae about the love making or even the noises, but the lie. It was eating at him. His da notices. 

"What is it son?"

"I...ahhh...have a wee confession."

"Aye?"

"Claire and I...weel...we have not been dating for six months. In truth...." He goes on to confess all. 

"So, ye have only ken'd the lass three weeks?"

"To speak to her, aye. But, I did notice her whisky eyes in class. That wasn't a lie. I am sorry for lying to mam and ye. I...it was stupid."

"Aye. It was. But, ye were trying to spare yer mam's feelings. We need to tell her though. And yer sister. They will understand. I do have one question."

"Aye?"

"Do ye love her? Or is it just shagging?"

"I love her. Oh da, I adore her. I have ne' felt such. I didn't expect it. Wasn't seeking it. She is everything. I can't see my life without her in it. And, that scares me. It is to early to feel thus."

"Ahhh son. Twas the same when I meet yer mam. Like a bolt of lightning. Love at first sight."

"So, it is not unusual?"

"Not in this family. Does she feel the same?"

"I am not sure."

"I do." Claire's voice says from the doorway. "I really do."


	14. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire confesses the depths of her feelings for Jamie. They confess the whole truth to the rest of his family. Christmas is almost here.

"Ye do?" Jamie stands and looks towards Claire as his da smiles behind him.

"Yes, I do. I also wasn't seeking it. Surely didn't want it. But, wouldn't go back and stop it. It is, like your da said, like a bolt of lightning. Bringing energy to everything even as it lights up the dark stormy places." She is walking towards him, her tangled curles in a messy bun, her face clear of make-up with dark circles under her eyes from their late night. And yet, she was absolutely the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He meets her in the center of the kitchen and draws her into his arms. 

"Aye. And I ne' understood how dark it was before. I was existing. But nae living. Ye brought me back to life Sassanech." He takes her lips and her breath. She clings to him as their tongues play. Neither notice Brian slipping out, firmly shutting the door behind him.

"So, how much of our conversation did ye hear?" He rest his head on hers as they both struggle to get their breathes back.

"From your confession."

"Och, I am sorry Sassanech. I should have warned ye I was telling him. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"It is okay my Scot. I am glad they know, or will know the truth. I xon't want to continue this relationship with your family under the cloud of a lie."

"I would have ne' put us under that cloud had I ken'd how I would feel about ye."

"And how I feel about you." She reminds him as she kisses the side of his neck where her face rests.

"Aye," he is, once again, breathless," aye that too. Ye will be a part of my future?"

"You couldn't drag me away from you now, James Fraser."

"Good. For I am not letting ye go either Claire Beauchamp. Shall we go tell the others the truth?"

"Let's."

They are all fairly calm about it. Jenny seems to speak for the others when she says, "I ken'd something was up, brother. As in love as ye two are, it seemed we would have heard her name had ye been dating six months.

"I am just glad ye have found the one God made for ye." From his mam.

"So, love can happen this fast. I am doomed." From Robbie.

"Good for ye for catching his eye and heart Claire. He needs a steading woman's influence. I ken I did." From Iam as he looks with affection at his wife.

Christmas arrives under a fresh blanket of snow two days later.


	15. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas has some surprises.

Christmas Day dawns bright. The snow that has been fallen for the past few days, has stopped. Enough has fallen to make a very white Christmas though. The sun reflecting off the white ground as well as the excited voices of the children, wake Claire and Jamie at dawn.

"I hear children." Claire says, her voice still hoarse from sleep. 

"Aye. Wee Jamie has been joined by our cousin Leery's two bairns, Marsilee and Joan. I also hear Angus and Rupert. I would lay odds that my Godfather Murtagh is also here. He is a bit quieter then the rest. We best be up Sassanech. The bairns can't open their gifts until everyone is gathered."

They make their way downstairs and into the chaos of Christmas morn. Claire spots the strangers right away. She recognizes Angus, Rupert, and Murtagh by Jamie's descriptions of them. He hadn't described Leery, but, she is able to pick ger out by the fact she was the only adult female she didn't know. Her girls, one blond like her mam and the other redheaded, run around the large room with wee Jamie.

"Okay children. We are all here now. Who wants to open presents!" Brian asks the excited children.

"Me! Me! Me too!" They all shout at once.

"Okay. Have a seat and we will let Jamie and his girlfriend Claire play Father Christmas and hand them out." They quickly move to do it and Claire sees Leery shot her a sharp look. She has no time to worry as Jamie takes her hand and leads her to the towering tree. They take a seat at it's base. Jamie picks up the first and grins over to the little girls.

"Joanie, come see what ye have." The little red head jumps up. So, she is Joan. Claire makes a mental note. An hour later, all the presents from under the tree have been handed out. Claire has forgotten Leery Mackimnie's strange look until she goes in the kitchen to refill her coffee.

"So, ye are the Sassanech who is bedding Jamie." The blond confronts her.

"It is a bit more then bedding. We are in love. But, yes. I am Claire."

"In love. And known the lad but these last three weeks. I have ken'd Jamie my entire life."

"I was a shock to us too." She tries to get by her but, Lerry won't let her pass.

"A shock. Aye. To find out my man has brought a Sassanech home for Christmas."

"Your man?"

"Aye. Jamie Fraser was and is my man. No, Sassanech witch will take him away from me."

"The girls father?" She is scrambling to make sense of this. Is that why he didn't mention Leery to her? But, if he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't have needed her. Unless it was to make her jealous? But no. His family would have said, right?

"He is dead. He was a teenage mistake, anyway. Jamie is.."

At that minute Jamie himself walked through the door. His eyes lit up at the sight of Claire but, narrow to slits at the presence of Leery.

"What are ye doing in here Leery?' Claire had never heard him use that tone before and her stomach tightens.

"I was just explaining to this Sassanech, the facts."

"And what facts would those be?"

"That ye are mine and always will be. That she can't steal ye away."

"For the last time, ye can't have stolen what ye dinna have. I am not and have ne' been yers."

"Is she making ye say that? Ye ken it ain't true." She stomps her little foot, just as Rupert enters. Jamie turns to him.

"I thought she was better Rupert. She isn't. She is still under the delusion that we are a couple."

"Christ. Sorry Jamie, Claire. Come on Leery. Did ye take yer meds today?"

"No. I dinna like em'." She struggles against his hold as he leads her out. Fussing at her in Gailec.

"What?"

"I am sorry Claire. I dinna ken she would be here or would have warned ye."

"What is her diagnosis?"

"Bi-polar. When she takes her meds, her delusions fade. When not..weel ye see."

"I do. And she has her children?"

"For the holidays. Her ex, their da, has then must of the time."

"She said he was dead."

"She believes, or maybe wants to believe that when unmedicated. But he is veera much alive and a grand da."

"That is good. Why is she fixated on you?"

"I gave he, her first kiss. We were both ten. I haven't kissed her since. The illness, ye ken." He shrugs.

"I do. Poor girl."

"Aye. Rupert is her brother and will have her sorted. Want to rejoin the others?"

"One moment. I have something for you. A Christmas present." 

"Ye dinna have to."

"I know." She fetches the big gift bag and hands it to him. "The other reason I was coming in. But, I would rather give it to you alone."

"I've something for ye also." He hands her a wrapped box he had hidden behind him. They open them, together.

"Oh Jamie!"

""Wow Claire!"

"Every surgeon needs her own stethoscope. Canna be borrowing the nurses all the time." He says with a big smile. She cries when she sees it is engraved. 'Claire Beauchamp, Healer' is carved in wee letters on it's gold head. 

"It is so perfect."

"As is this Sassanech." She has gifted him with a leathwr briefcase. It has seperate places inside for paper files, a laptop, even a place to hold a cell phone. The plaque on the front says' James Fraser, Lallybroch.'

"We thought of each other's future plans even before we knew we would be in them." Claire says.

"Aye. Twas fated. Ye and I meeting. Ye being here."

"I believe so."

It is the best Christmas either could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always believed Leery has some sort of mental illness. So, it is a bit redeeming for her.   
> Tomorrow, the final chapter. An epilogue. A year later. Thanks for reading.


	16. A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the story ends.

They are gathered, once again, at Lallybroch. The same people fill the large house. With the added addition of Jenny and Ian's third child, still six months away from birth. Maggie is walking. Marsilee and Joanie are accompanied by their da, Simon. Leery is back in in-patient. Murtagh has his own date this Christmas, a sweet lass named Mary. 

Claire knew all so much better this year. After spending the previous year with Jamie. They are never to far apart. They have yet to official move in together but, spend six nights out of seven, together.

This Christmas he has no problem sharing a room and bed with her or kissing under the Mistletoe. And, this Christmas, he has a verra special present for her. He canna wait for Christmas morning.

Once again, Dec 25th finds the grounds of Lallybroch full of snow. Once again, the sounds of excited children wake them. But this time Murtagh plays Father Christmas with Mary. Jamie can barely control himself as they hand the presents out. Finally..

"I've something for ye Claire. Something I wish to give ye in front of my family." He pulls out a gaily wrapped small box and hands it to her. She opens it slowly. Or it seems slow in his current hyper-eager state. Finally she reveals the hinged box inside. She opens it and losses her breath. For, nestled inside is a diamond ring. She looks up at Jamie with her mouth wide open.

"Claire, I ken our relationship dinna start out in the usual way. With ye being a hired date for Christmas. But, we both ken'd within three weeks that we were meet to be together. Ye brought light into my dark world Sorcha. Light I dinna ken was missing. Ye make me laugh and keep me on my toes. You challenge me to be a better man, to make a real difference in the world with the privilege I was born with. I canna see my life without ye in it. I love you Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp. Will ye do me the honor of marrying me? Will ye take my name and clan? Will ye allow me to officially give ye my body? Will ye be my wife?"

"Yes Jamie," she says through her tears," a thousand times yes!" He slips the ring on her finger and a cheer goes up in the room.

Years later, Jamie entertains their bairns and grandbairns with the tale of meeting Claire, his Sassanech, as a date for Christmas.

The End.


End file.
